1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure control system for a camera with both priority modes in which the photographic information of either the shutter time or the aperture value and the photographic information including the measured value of the brightness of the object to be photographed are processed so as to obtain a proper exposure value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The proper exposure value for a camera is calculated from the measured value of the brightness of the object to be photographed by selecting the combination of the aperture value with shutter time accordingly to the sensitivity of the film to be used. It is difficult to tell whether the shutter time priority mode in which out of various photographic informations the shutter time is set at first and then the aperture value is obtained from the operation result or whether the aperture value priority mode in which the aperture value is set at first and then the shutter time is obtained from the operation result. Consequently, in the case of the recent automatic exposure control camera, a camera with both priority modes in which the shutter time priority mode and the aperture value priority mode can easily be changed over from each other is in great demand and various proposals have so far being made therefore. However in the conventional camera with both priority modes the circuit and the mechanism are too much complicated to be built in a compact camera.